Im Waiting for you
by FallenUnderGrace
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy has been in love with Fiona coyne since the 5th grade...   But things keep getting in his way... Will he stop at nothing for her?  Future Lemons


**(Ok, So I totally do not own degrassi...sadness..**

**But this is rated M obviously. You clicked this shit. Anyways, Next chapter will be up soon IF I get enough reviews ;) Sorry for errors my laptop is SUCH a dickhead :| So..ENJOY! Xoxo, Tori)**

**I'm the one **

Why couldn't she see it? My love for her was more then a friend.

But since I was a good one, I would stay here quietly as I watched her with him. We used to be friends, me and Adam. Until he took _her. _

And I bet you'ree thinking im talking about Clare..

Your wrong.

Fiona Coyne. The only one I've wanted since the 5th grade.

And ive always encouraged her to go for the right guys. And I do this why? Because im one big idiot. And because if you dig deep through all the black clothes and screamo im actually a nice guy.

Girls like the bad boy type, so ive always been pondered and hounded by lovesick crazy girls. They've asked me out so many times but I just gave them rejects. Then came Clare. It was sick what I did to her. I didn't mean it. I used her.. To make who I really loved jealous... I even took what was "most precious to her" , Her..virginity.. Yeah, Like I said. SICK. But its not like I started it.

She wanted it. And soon the school found out about my "hit and run" and Fiona wouldn't talk to me for weeks after that.. She and Clare were very good friends..I didn't mean to hurt her..

But I did. And im never gonna forgive myself for that.

But she moved on don't worry...With Declan Coyne of all people..

He knew about my thing for Fiona. After what Adam did he was the only one I could confide into..

I quickly snapped out of my thought as I heard the familiar click-clack of designer heals. I smiled to myself as she sat with me at the Dot.

"Well, What brings the infamous Fiona Coyne in my presence?" I asked her sarcastically.

She blushed like she always did when I said that. I knew it made her happy to feel like a princess. And I had no problem with treating her like one. Where as Adam just gives her flowers and compliments on her "total hotness" as he calls it. I could give her so much more than that.. I wonder if she knows that. "Well..I just thought a peasant like you might enjoy my company." She laughed as she said this to me.

I looked at her for a moment. It's like we were the only two people in the room. It always feels like this with her. But she couldn't feel the same..

I smirked, and that's when she rolled her eyes and threw a french fry at me.

"Whoa! Now, your throwing french fries at your best friend...im going on strike if you keep abusing me like this!" I said, faking emotion. She looked at me smiling. Oh how I loved it when she smiled. "Oh..Well if you put it like that..I'm so sorry for throwing a greasy potato skin at you.." She smirked, and got up and kissed my cheek...What the hell..

"I have to go...Me and Adam split..just letting you know.." She winked and walked out.

Okay...a kiss on the cheek...a wink...and Adam and her went splits-ville? I am having such a good day..

It was then when I heard another familiar sound, this time I wasn't smiling.

Adam..

Dammit.. Should I have expected this? I'm not sure..But apart of me hopes it was ME who split them the fuck apart. But apart of me doesn't.. I want Fi to be happy..She deserves it.

"So..Hitting on your playground crush eh? Dont even think about it hearse-boy. She does NOT want you. Or someone like you. First of all, I dumped her. So don't go ratting to the fucking school or any shit like that. She was too...clingy. Anyways im not here to make trouble. M trying to help your sorry ass. But do what you want. Bye."

Adam, said with a very "bitch say-what" look on his face...

Whatever.. She must like me..It was the way she told me all this.

And I didn't want her to like me. I wanted her to love me...

Damn I am getting very soft. I noticed my eyes were tearing up and that was when I'd had enough. What the hell was I thinking? Why should I give a fuck about some rich girl? I shouldn't I need a drink..

I got up and walked out the Dot, getting into Mort, and heading to the bar. I saw that I had a picture of her in the seat beside me and gritted my teeth. I'm tired of her playing with my heart.

She thinks she can just throw it around like one of her shopping bags.

Not this time, Mrs. Coyne I smirked and pulled up to the nearest bar and quickly hopped out of Morty, and that's when I saw her.


End file.
